


Eve getting breed

by Drarnegas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beastilaity, Grimm - Freeform, Mindbreaking, Rape, impregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: After making her way out of Heaven Eve runs into a Grimm that wants to take her.





	Eve getting breed

Eve was limping her way through the forest outside of Heaven, after that she had fleet from the scene she didn’t know what to do. She just kept on going and going trying to put it all behind her, the fail attack, that she no longer was the leader of the White Fang, all she had built up was gone and she was alone in an forest. Eve was so full in her mind that she did´t hear that a Grimm was stalking her, the Alpha Beowolf had follow her as soon as she had gotten in the forest. The Alpha was in heat and was looking for a mate too breed and once it had gotten the scent of Eve it had follow her and had decide to that she would be its mate.  
The only thing that made Eve know that something that was following her was when she felt something jumping at her and pining her down in the ground. Turning her head she could see the huge alpha that was holding her down and the that huge knotted cock.  
“Get of me you animal” Eve said as she try to pry it of her but to no avail, the alpha was stronger then her and had a iron grip on her back. The alpha use it´s claw and rip Eve´s pants of and panties, Eve wimp as she felt that thick cock rub up and down against her ass coating it in a thin layer of pre cum. The alpha move back and line up against Eve´s pussy and thrusted in hard, Eve scream in pain as her pussy go spread wider then it had ever been as that knotted cock went deep in her. Once the alpha touch Eve´s cervix, it huff as it was denied access to her womb and move its cock out and then slam in hard and tried to push it through the barrier. Eve was biting her lips as she try not to emit any sound as she thought that it would make the alpha stop fucking her, however that did never happen as the alpha just kept going slapping its cock into her cervix as that knot press against her pussy making juice spray around her and those balls hitting her pussy as well. The longer it went on the more Eve´s mind was breaking down and soon she was moaning out loudly and when the alpha manage to break through her cervix and into her womb she scream in pleasure as she came hard around that cock. The alpha push it´s knot in her as it started to pound her hard and once it swell up and trap it in Eve it howl as the alpha came and filled her up with its thick cum in such large amount that Eve´s stomach was bloated out a little.  
Eve´s tongue was hanging out as she was drooling on the ground, the alpha however was not done as it started to fuck her again, thrusting its cock in her bloated womb almost grinding in it.  
“Yyyeeess fffuuccckkk mmmeee.” Was all Eve could say as her mind was broken from the large cock in her.  
The alpha kept going grinding more or less Eve along the ground as it gave a few more thrust before it came again pumping more cum in Eve´s already full womb. The alpha then drag Eve back to its lair with her still being attach to its knotted cock, all while Eve was moaning and drooling along the way. Once they got to the lair the alpha was continue breeding Eve to make sure that she was impregnate. Eve did her best to wrap her legs and arm its huge body but she could only manage to cling a little.  
“Ppppleaass breed me.” She said with hearts in her eyes. She moan again as the alpha cum in her again.  
///Months later///  
Eve was smiling as she was holding her pups as they cling to her or suck her tits for milk, she was resting in the alpha´s lap as its cock was in her ass and she was grinding against its. Eve was happy with her new life as a brood mother for this alpha and was more then happy to carry new pups for it.


End file.
